Pearl's Punishment
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: After Pearl tries to sabotage Rose and Greg, Rose decides the best way to punish her is with Rainbow Quartz.


**Firstly, this comic was inspired by a picture by gilford on Deviantart. Secondly, for proof that such a scenario is possible, look to Malachite. Lapis maintained control for months on end, and then Jasper took complete control.**

* * *

Rose had been with Greg for quite some time now. Rose had known from the moment she met Greg that Pearl wouldn't be happy about it, but she had hoped that Pearl would at least be civil about things.

No such luck. At first, Pearl had just been bitter and confrontational, but still manageable. Rose couldn't hold that behavior against her all things considered. But after the stunt during her and Greg's little music video, Rose had had quite enough.

She had been excited when Pearl had said she wanted to help out with the video, but upon fusing with her, Rose sensed what Pearl's true intention bad been: to scare Greg away with the concept of fusion. Rose played it off at the time, pretending to be oblivious to Pearl's plan, while constructing one of her own.

A week or two passed, Greg came to terms with never being able to fuse with Rose and they became closer for it. But Rose wasn't going to let Pearl off the hook for the trick she'd tried to pull. She needed some kind of punishment, and Rose decided to repay a trick with a trick.

Rose had set up a meeting with Greg out on the beach, and made it very clear that she intended it to be a very 'fun' night. Needless to say, Greg would certainly show up at least an hour before the time Rose had set up.

Rose didn't tell Pearl about this meeting, and brought Pearl down to the spot on the beach she planned to meet Greg, right next to a large boulder that would obscure anything they did from possible onlookers.

"What's this about Rose?" Pearl asked curiously. "I can't go through with this," Rose said, playing up the drama, "I can't do this with Greg." She saw Pearl's face light up as she tried and failed to hide it. "Well..that's okay, I'm sure he'll understand." Pearl said.

"I'm so nervous about telling him though, I don't think I can do it by myself." Rose said, "Maybe I should do it anyway.." She said, knowing Pearl would take the bait. Sure enough, not a second passed before Pearl said, "Well, if you're too afraid to do it alone, I could do it with you. We could let him down easy, as Rainbow Quartz."

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that my Pearl." Rose said, looking away so Pearl didn't see her grinning mischievously. "But I want to," Pearl said, "Help you, that is." Pearl added quickly to make her intentions seem less selfish.

"Well, if you're sure.." Rose took Pearl's hand and they began to dance, forming Rainbow Quartz. 'He'll be here any minute now,' Rose thought from within Rainbow Quartz, 'We'd better get ready~' 'What do you mean?' Pearl questioned, getting her answer when Rainbow Quartz began to strip down, sitting down against the rock completely naked.

'Rose, what are you doing!?' Pearl questioned. 'I know what you were trying to do,' Rose said, 'Trying to sabotage my relationship with Greg. that was going to far Pearl. So this is your punishment: you're going to be a part of the relationship you tried to break.'

"Hey there Greg~" Rainbow Quartz purred to Greg, who was shocked on two levels, firstly at the sight of Rainbow Quartz at all, secondly at the sight of her being naked. "Hey..why are you two fused? A-and naked?" He asked.

"Oh, well, Rose was getting ready for your little get together, when Pearl came by. She wanted to know why Rose loved it so much, and begged her to let her be a part of it. Rose agreed, and they fused so you could fuck me and they could both feel it~" Rainbow Quartz explained. Pearl tried to deny this, but she had no control of the body, Rose keeping a tight hole on her.

"Are you sure about this?" Greg questioned, surprised to hear that Pearl would have agreed to such a thing. Rainbow Quartz nodded, leaning back against the rock and spreading her legs, showing him her pussy, "Fuck us hard Greg~" She purred, Pearl doing everything she could to make the fusion say or do anything else, but to no avail.

Greg removed his pants, going to Rainbow Quartz and lining his stiff member up to Rainbow Quartz's pussy. At eight inches, Greg wasn't small by any means, but in comparison to Rainbow's size, he was afraid that he might as well be.

As it turned out though, the fusion was remarkably tight, never having been used for sex before, and with Rose having made sure her body would form perfect for it. Greg and Rainbow moaned together as Greg began to thrust into her.

Greg had learned from Rose from the first time they'd made love just how durable the gems' bodies were, and knew he didn't have to hold anything back, especially not with a fusion. He thrust as hard and fast as could, pumping into Rainbow Quartz aggressively.

Rainbow Quartz locked her legs around Greg's body, bucking her hips to help him push deeper. Even as tight as she was, Rainbow was taking all eight inches in no time at all, Greg slamming them in harder with each jerk of his hips.

The seductive sound of Rainbow Quartz moaning was more than enough drive to make Greg go all out, filling him both with the desire to please Rose, and fuck the smug look off of Pearl's face. Only with gems could sex be a sensual and loving experience and a hatefuck at the same time, and Greg was loving every second of it.

Rainbow Quartz was loving it as well. Rose kept control of her movements, but Pearl was so lost already that even if Rose didn't keep a grip on everything, it would still probably take several minutes for Pearl to notice. The poor thing just wasn't used to sex, especially not with males.

Rainbow Quartz came after a few minutes of Greg's railing her against the rock, the heat and tightness not quite pushing Greg over the edge. He kept going, faster and rougher, for several minutes before before he reached his peak, hilting himself inside of Rainbow Quartz before cumming, giving Pearl the experience of being filled with seed for the first time.

"We aren't done yet love~" Rainbow Quartz said. She leaned forward, giving him a loving kiss. It was infused with the same power of her healing tears, and gave Greg far more healing than he needed. Not only did it remove any fatigue he might have had, but it gave him enough energy to go all night and probably to keep going a good way through the next day.

Greg backed up as Rainbow Quartz lowered her head down in front of him, rubbing his member against her face sexily before taking it into her mouth and sucking it. She started off sucking it slowly, running her tongue along its length. Soon though, her mouth was practically milking Greg for cum. Now that he'd been boosted by Rose's healing and cumming wouldn't come close to stopping him, Greg saw no reason to try and hold off his climax, and came after just ten minutes, filling Rainbow Quartz's mouth with hot seed.

She looked up at Greg, opening her mouth to show him his cum covering her tongue; a sight that would have driven him into a lust frenzy even if he weren't in one already. 'Doesn't it taste amazing~?' Rose asked. Pearl didn't answer, and Rose assumed it was because she didn't want to admit that she agreed.

Rainbow Quartz swallowed, and took Greg's cock back into her mouth. She took Greg's hands and placed them on top of her head, winking up at him. Seeing what she wanted, Greg gripped her hair and pushed her head down, beginning to move her up and down his length as he thrust into her throat.

Soon Greg was skull-fucking the fusion aggressively, moaning as he felt her throat constrict around his length, desperate for him to cum down it so she could have more. Greg grunted, forcing her head down to the base as he came, pumping his seed down her throat. Rainbow Quartz swallowed it eagerly, not that she had much choice with the position she was in.

Rainbow moved off of his member, moving her chest forward and squeezing Greg's cock between her large, soft breasts. Greg groaned, thrusting his member between her tits as she gripped him harder with them, stroking up and down his length with her tits.

'Is all of this really necessary?' Pearl questioned. 'Yes,' Rose answered, 'You're going to feel his cum everywhere by the time we're done. And you're going to like it.' 'I highly doubt that.' Pearl said stubbornly, mentally squirming in revolution as Greg came onto Rainbow Quartz's chest, the fusion rubbing his seed into her tits with a sensual look on her face.

Rainbow Quartz lowered her head below Greg's member, licking his balls gently before taking them into her mouth and sucking on them gently. Greg moaned, gripping his member and beginning to stroke it. With the position of her head as she sucked his balls, Rainbow Quartz's giant mass of soft, luxurious hair was rubbing against Greg's shaft, and when he came next, he coated her multicolored mane.

Rainbow smiled up at him as she rubbed it into her hair. Wanting to make good on the claim that they'd take his cum everywhere, Rainbow Quartz gripped Greg's cock with both hands and began to stroke him, aiming his tip at her pretty face as she did so. It was more the realization that she was trying to get a facial from him that made Greg cum than the actual handjob. He grunted, painting Rainbow's face white with thick cum.

She licked her lips, rubbing the rest into her face as she laid back on the sand, raising her soft, sexy feet to Greg's crotch and rubbing them against his member. Greg moaned, taking her feet by the ankles and squeezing them together around his cock, beginning to thrust between them steadily. Greg was finding it harder and harder to believe that Rainbow Quartz had never been used for sex before; as every single part of her body seemed designed for it. Her feet gripped his cock perfectly, pumping his shaft smoothly until he came, coating them in cum.

Rainbow Quartz smiled, lifting her legs up higher and squeezing her powerful legs together, her thighs pressing together around Greg's cock. Greg groaned, gripping Rainbow Quartz's legs and beginning to thrust between them.

Greg hadn't known how much he would enjoy such things until now. His hips slapped against her hips harder and faster for several minutes until he came again, coating her legs and some of her stomach in hot white spunk.

Pearl was starting to think that they'd reached the limit to how humiliated Rainbow Quartz could be by this human, until she raised her legs back even more, all but putting them behind her head as Greg lined up to her pussy and began to drill down into her.

The new position not only made Rainbow Quartz even tighter, but it gave Greg more leverage to thrust harder and deeper into Rainbow Quartz, making her moan even louder than before as Greg did the same, their hips slapping together harder and harder as the overwhelming feeling of pleasure filled the fusion, Pearl trying hard to ignore it, to not want it.

But whether she wanted it or not, Rainbow Quartz certainly did, bucking her hips harder to take all of Greg's length into her pussy at once; cumming after another few minutes of it. Greg grunted when he felt himself getting close to, and forced himself as deeply into her as he could before cumming, groaning as she pumped more seed into her.

Not wanting to pull out of Rainbow Quartz yet, he simply changed her position this time, turning her so she was on her side with one leg up over his shoulder. He held onto it as he jerked his hips hard, pumping into her harder and faster.

'Don't fight it Pearl~' Rose purred, 'you know it's good~' Pearl refused to answer, too focused and trying to ignore it. If she lost focus for even a second, she would give, she knew it. The feeling alone was hard to resist, but having Rose trying to tempt her made it just shy of impossible.

Greg seemed to get rougher with each new position, his hips slamming hard against Rainbow Quartz as he thrust into her faster, pistoning into her harder as his entire length pushed in with each thrust. After another ten minutes in this position, Greg reached another peak in unison with Rainbow, both crying out as they came together.

Rainbow Quartz shifted slightly as Greg stopped to catch his breath, getting on her fours and wiggling her hips to get Greg going again. He was on her again immediately, sinking his cock as deeply into her as he could as he gripped her ass, unable to resist groping it as he thrust into her pussy harder.

Rainbow Quartz gripped the sand below hard, moaning as she pushed her hips back. Greg's cock hit deeper and deeper with each thrust, Rainbow Quartz taking him deeper than she would have been able to if she were human. Greg knew he'd probably never be able to go back to human women after this, and didn't care in the slightest.

Rainbow Quartz came first, her back arching as she reached her climax. The extra tightness of her cunt around Greg's cock pushed him over the edge as well, causing him to cum into her again. After so many times now, Rainbow Quartz's pussy was filled to the brim with cum, and Greg pulled out slowly, getting the thrill how how her body held the seed inside.

Rainbow Quartz pushed her hips back, grinding her soft ass against Greg's cock. Greg didn't push into the tight, as of yet unused hole yet though, instead pushing his shaft between her firm asscheeks and thrusting between them as the fusion ground it against him.

Greg moaned happily, enjoying the assjob as he kept his hips moving. By this point, he was sure some or most of his body would be hurting for days after this, but he was worth it several times over. Greg groaned, cumming again, spraying it on Rainbow's ass and back.

Greg stepped back slightly, lining up to Rainbow Quartz's asshole. Rose was expecting Pearl to be trying now more than every to stop Rainbow Quartz from taking it, but oddly, she didn't feel Pearl struggling at all, which made it even more satisfying when Greg thrust forward, penetrating Rainbow's ass aggressively.

He smacked the fusion's ass several times, reddening it as he thrust into it, the force of his hips pushing against her as threatening to bruise her soft asscheeks; not that Rainbow Quartz didn't mind. In fact, she pleaded for it harder.

Greg was more than happy to oblige, picking up the pace as he pushed harder into her anus, forcing her tight walls apart more and more with each thrust until his entire length was pumping into her, railing her ass hard.

Rainbow Quartz moaned loudly, her walls clamping down hard on Greg's cock as she came. Greg grit his teeth, continuing to thrust despite the impossible tightness. After another minute of thrusting through it, Greg moaned loudly as came as well, the feeling of her ass being filled with cum causing Rainbow Quartz to cum again, the intensity causing her to lose control and unfuse.

Rose and Pearl laid down tiredly, both panting hard. Greg sat down, trying to catch his breath as well. The sight of Rose's naked form was more than enough to get him stiff again though, and Rose grinned when she noticed it.

Rose came over and straddled him, lining his member p to her pussy and lowering herself gently, moaning as she began to ride her lover. Rose leaned down and kissed Greg lovingly, "Did you enjoy it~?" Rose asked as she bucked her hips, bouncing on Greg's cock.

"You kidding?" Greg questioned, his hands groping and squeezing Rose's irresistible body as he thrust up into her, "It was incredible!" Rose smiled, glad to hear it. She rocked her hips back and forth harder, pushing Greg to the hilt inside of her.

The two stayed locked together for several minutes, groaning as they both got close several times, but slowed down when they did to hold off their climax for several minutes more. When they finally did cum together after nearly twenty minutes of edging, they both screamed out, cumming hard and laying tiredly against each other.

Rose could tell that Greg could keep going, but she needed a little time to rest. Looking over, she grinned, "I think Pearl enjoyed it to~" Rose purred, pointing to Pearl. Her face was burning with a deep blue blush, her face to the ground with her hips raised as she remained on her fours.

"I think she wants more~" Rose purred, Greg grinning as he went behind her, lining up and thrusting into her hard. Pearl yelped, taking his cock being even more overwhelming in her own body.

It would be a long time before Greg learned that Rose had tricked Pearl into it. But by that point, Pearl had been joining Rose and Greg's love making so often, that it was clear there were no hard feelings about it.

* * *

 **Well, that's all she wrote. This is why I'm not allowed to browse Deviantart. Anyway, did you like this? Did you despise this? Let me know in the reviews, and let me know what other scenarios you'd like to see in one-shot form.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
